1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to handheld devices including display screens. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to portable telecommunications devices, including cellular phones, having relatively small display screens. The present invention is an integral screen magnifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices including a display screen for viewing text, graphics and video are of great usefulness and popularity. In addition to handheld electronic games used for entertainment, there are many telecommunications devices, such as radiotelephones (e.g., cellular telephones) and pagers that are used for commercial and personal purposes. For many of these devices, one goal for manufacturers has generally been to make them lighter for ease of handling. Another goal has been to make them more powerful and able to run increasingly sophisticated programs. As a result, they continue to undergo miniaturization while also providing more information for the user to view on the display screen. There is therefore a tendency for the information visible on the screen to be smaller in size and of greater density than was visible in earlier portable electronic devices, and certainly smaller than is available on stationary display devices, such as personal computer monitors, for example.
The size of the text and graphics visible on the display of a portable electronic device makes it difficult for many people to view that material easily. As a result, considerable attention must be focused on the display in order to see the information, which focus may distract the person from other matters requiring attention, such as driving a vehicle. Further, for some people, it may simply be too difficult to view the information. These people may decline the opportunity to acquire portable electronic devices for that reason.
While many may currently be excluded from using portable devices, cellular phones in particular remain widely popular; they are used by many millions of people worldwide. Increasingly, cellular phones can be used for more than just voice communications. They are also used to access the internet, obtain navigation instructions, take still pictures, view streaming video, and will likely be used for other applications in which viewing of the display screen is essential. Relatedly, for those with vision deficiencies, the United States Telecommunications Act of 1996, Section 255, requires manufacturers to ensure that the telecommunications equipment they produce to be accessible to, and usable by, individuals with disabilities, if readily achievable. It is unclear whether that requirement has translated into telecommunications products, such as cellular phones and pagers, that provide effective accessibility for those individuals with disabilities, particularly for those with restricted vision.
Apart from the urgings of Section 255 of the Telecommunications Act of 1996, some attempts have been made generally to enable people to view information on small electronic display screens, including cellular phone displays. For example, there are magnifying lenses that may be clipped on the electronic device and positioned over the display. There are also magnifying pads that may be affixed on the surface of the display. Some cellular phones come with stacked lenses that may be spaced apart using a dial in order to generate magnification. All three types of existing viewing-assist devices have their limitations. The clip-on lens adds substantial bulk to the device and can easily be displaced or fall off under typical usage conditions, such as when the device is bumped, dropped, etc. The magnifying pads also add bulk and may also be displaced or fall off when the device is used. The stacked lenses are relatively complex, may shift after positioning, and add to the expense of the device.
Therefore, what is needed is a magnifying element for the displays of portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, that will remain substantially in position and function as intended under typical device handling conditions. What is also needed is a magnifying element for portable electronic device displays that will provide effective magnification of the display without detracting from the overall shape or appearance of the device. Further, what is needed is such a magnifying element that may be manufactured and joined to the portable electronic device relatively inexpensively.